Current vehicle seats include numerous adjustment points that provide for varying seat configurations to the user. Each of these adjustment points includes a specific operating mechanism that allows for movement of components of the seat between the various positions. Certain components of the vehicle seat include a sliding interface that allows for lengthening and shortening of components of the vehicle seat. Such components can include a thigh-extension or separate right and left thigh-extensions that can be extended and retracted as desired by the user.